The present invention relates to a shower and tub surround, and more particularly to a packaging and shipping arrangement therefore.
Tub surrounds are positioned within a recess built around a bathtub or shower. The whole structure is inserted into the wall recess to form a completely waterproof surround. The fully enclosed waterproof structure is highly advantageous in that it prevents the escape of water into the wall cavity despite the shower spraying water onto the surrounding walls.
One problem which has always arisen with products of this type is that of transporting the assembly. Transportation may be particularly difficult for a homeowner who desires to install the tub surround as a home improvement project. Typically, the tub is formed separate from a one or two piece U-shaped wall surround portion. The contiguous wall portion fits atop the tub to provide ease of assembly while assuring a waterproof surround.
The tub and wall surround are relatively large products that must be assembled for transportation. The size of an assembled unit makes it extremely difficult to transport in a family vehicle such as a Sport Utility Vehicle or minivan. A consumer may therefore be dissuaded from purchasing a tub and wall surround as a “do-it-yourself” home improvement project.
Additionally, these units are extremely space intensive making it both expensive to ship and difficult to handle at the plumbing wholesale and retail sales site. Retailers particularly, have difficulties dedicating sufficient bin space thus, often limiting the retailer's ability to maintain and sell adequate stock.